


Lustige Kurzgeschichten aus dem Spn Universum

by therewillbebooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewillbebooty/pseuds/therewillbebooty
Summary: Lustige Kurzgeschichten die aus reiner Langeweile entstanden sind.Habt fun! ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lustige Kurzgeschichten die aus reiner Langeweile entstanden sind.
> 
> Habt fun! ^^

"Oh mein Gott! Ja! Fester Sammy! Fester!" "Gabe sei leise! Du bist peinlich und er hört uns noch!" 'Zu spät' denkt sich Dean genervt und nimmt noch einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, bevor er sie wieder vor sich auf den Tisch stellt und schließlich aufsteht. Wieso zur Hölle müssen es die Beiden jetzt auch schon machen, wenn er zu Hause ist?

"Kannst du nicht fester?!" "Ich versuchs ja!" "Streng dich an Sammy!" "Mach ich ja!" "Autsch das war zu fest!" "Was denn?! Soll ichs jetzt fest machen oder nicht?!" "Fest aber nicht zu fest!" "Und wie ist es jetzt?!" "Nein das ist nicht fest genug!" "Gabe du bist anstrengend!" "Nein bin ich nicht! Probier einfach mal eine andre Position aus!" "Meine Position ist perfekt" "Nein ist sie nicht!" "Na schön, dann ändre ich sie halt! Hör einfach nur auf so rum zu nörgeln!" "Ich nörgle nicht" Und ist es jetzt besser?!" "Ja so ist es besser! Aber die Tube ist leer! Nimm eine neue!" "Hach Gott!" "Ahhh das fühlt sich komisch an!" "Ja, aber du wolltest ja das ich die neue Tube öffne!" "Ich weis! Trotzdem fühlt es sich komisch an!" Und wie gefällt es dem verehrtem Herr jetzt?!" "Ja, so ist es genau richtig!! Ja! So ist es gut! Nur noch etwas weiter rechts! Jetzt etwas weiter runter! Noch ein Stück! Noch etwas weiter! Stop! Genau da! Ja, genau da! Ich liebe dich Sammy!"

"VERDAMMT, MÜSST IHR ES UNBEDINGT TREIBEN WENN ICH ZU HAUSE BIN?!" Schreit Dean plötzlich laut in das Zimmer, als er die Türe aufgerissen hat. Als er jedoch seinen Bruder mit einer Öltube in der Hand und unschuldig blickend, neben dem nackten Rücken von Gabriel sitzen sieht, muss er schlagartig zu lachen anfangen. "Wieso bekomme ich eigentlich keine Massage?" Schließlich dreht sich der ältere wieder um und verlässt kopfschüttelnd den Raum. Cas! Wo bist du?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ja und dadurch bekommt man weichere Haare." "Ach wirklich?" Meint Dean genervt zu seinem Bruder und schlendert diesem und Cas langs hinterher. "Ich rede auch nicht mit dir Dean! Ich rede mit Cas." "Was auch immer." Dean holt tief Luft und schaut sich gelangweilt die Auslagen der Geschäfte neben sich an. "Geh doch etwas schneller Dean!" Kommt wieder von dem großen von vorne und Dean muss die Augen verdrehen. "Ich bin ja eh noch da. Ich will nur nicht unbedingt dabei zuhören müssen wie du Cas irgendwas von Haaren erklärst." "Dann hör halt nicht zu." Mit diesen Worten beendet Sam sein Gespräch mit Dean und wendet sich wieder dem etwas verwirrten Cas zu. "Und dann lasst du sie am besten Lufttrocken. Bürsten musst du sie nicht, da sie schon fluffig genug sind." Meint Sam erneut und Dean gibt einen leidenden Seufzer von sich. 'Wieso nur?' denkt er sich dabei kopfschüttelnd und bleibt im selben Moment vor einer Auslage stehen um sich eine interessant ausschschauende Jacke an zu schauen. Als er jedoch wieder weiter gehen will, erschrickt er und zuck zusammen, als eine ihm 'leider' vertraute Person, genau neben ihm auftaucht und ihn mit einem lauten "Hallo Dean-O" begrüsst. "Verdammt Gabriel?!" "Hey Dean!" Lacht dieser heraus und folgt dem immer mehr genervten Dean mit kleinen Schritten, als dieser nun mit zügigeren Schritten wieder weiter geht. "Dean weist du eigendlich dass-..." "Geh nach Hause!" Unterbricht Dean den Trickster sofort und nützt dabei die rettende Gelegenheit aus um den kleinen einen kräftigen Stoß mit seiner Hand zu verrpassen. Ein lautes "Wow" ist noch das letzte was er von Gabriel hört, bevor dieser mit voller wucht in einen offenen Altpapierkontainer fällt.


	3. Chapter 3

Abends im Hotelzimmer:

Dean liegt völlig nackt und von roten Rosenblättern umkreist im Bett und ruft seinen Engel Cas an. "Hey Engelchen." "Hallo Dean." "Kommt dann von der monotonen Stimme am anderen Ende des Hörers und Dean muss grinsen. "Cas. Ich habe eine besodere Überraschung für dich. Und ich will dass du zu mir kommst. Aber warte. Ich will nicht das du einfach so in meinem Zimmer auftauchst wie immer, sondern vor der Zimmertüre. Die Türe ist offen, da in dem Hotel sowieso keiner mehr wach ist und es gibt hier auch niemanden der bei mir einfach so rein spazieren würde, außer Sam. Es ist nächmlich dunkel und ich will das Licht nicht aufdrehen. Das macht die Sache spannender." Sagt Dean mit sexy verstellter Stimme und als Cas ein leises 'geht klar' von sich gibt, legt er lächelnd und zufrieden auf.

 

Ein Paar Minuten später:

"Wo zur Hölle bleibst du. Cas komm schon. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach einen Rückzieher machen." Murrt Dean leise und genervt vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich öffnet sich die Türe mit einem leisen knarren und er legt sich sofort gekonnt in Pose. "Komm rein mein Engel und nimm mich wie ich bin!" Meint er dann erneut mit seiner sexy Stimme und hört wie sich die Türe wieder schließt. 

Als Dean spürt das sich etwas auf dem Bett bewegt und zu ihm krabbelt, legt er sich auf den Rücken. "Hallo mein süßer." Kommt dann von dem anderen in einer auch verstellten sexy Stimme. Nun spürt Dean das sein Engel ober ihm ist und er spürt auch deutlich dessen Errecktion, die seinen Bauch berührt. Dean muss grinsen und fährt seinem Engel liebevoll dur die Haare. "Hey, du hast ja nen neuen Haarstyle. Aber da steht ich drauf. Gefällt mir." Meint er dann und wird im selben Monent von der Brust abwerts mit kleinen, zähltlichen Küssen liebkost. "Hast du mit dem Sport aufgehört?" Frag sein Gegenüber auf einmal und hört abrupt mit den Küssen auf. "Sport? Ehrlich jetz? Als würde ich Sport machen. Willst du etwa sagen das ich fett bin oder was? Ich meine du hast auch etwas zugenommen. Ich weis ja nicht wie das bei Engeln geht, aber es ist so." Schießt Dean beleidigt heraus und tastet dabei die Hüften und den Bauch seines Gehenübers skeptisch ab. Sammy was tust du da?! Da bin ich kitzlig!" "Sammy? Was? Cas! Mein Name ist Dean!" Brüllt Dean sofort heraus und stützt sich erschrocken auf seinen Ellbogen ab um etwas aufrechter zu sein. "DEAN?! WAS UM HIMMELS WILLEN?!" "GAAAAABRIEEEL!" Mit einem festen Ruck stoßt der Winchester sein ebenso geschocktes Gegenüber von sich weg und setzt sich ruckartig auf. Als der Andere dann einmal laut schnipst und das Licht angeht, müssen beide laut scchreien und verdecken danach sofort mit Hilfe eines Polsters und einer Bettdecke ihre nackte, harte Peinlichkeit. "DEAN! Ich dacht du bist Sam!" "VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL UND ICH DACHTE DU BIST CAS!" "Sam hat mich angerufen und gesagt er hat eine Überraschung für mich und ich... ich bin dann einfach in das Zimmer gegangen weil ich Geräusche aus dem anderen nebenan gehört habe und ich..." "OH SHEIßE..." "Was is?" "Ich habe Cas das gleiche gesagt..."


	4. Chapter 4

Als Dean lautes Lachen, Geschreie und Getrampel hört, das abwechselnd aus dem Gang und aus dem Nebenzimmer kommt, beschließt er nachzuschauen. 

Er geht nach draußen und sieht das die Türe des Nebenzimmers offen ist. Dann erschrickt er etwas, als er eine komische weiße Substanz an der Türschnalle sieht. Trotzdem beschließt er in das Zimmer zu gehen und plötzlich wird er erneut erschreckt, als sich die Kastentüre neben ihm rückartig öffnet. "KOMM ZU MIR IN DEN KASTEN!" Schreit dann der Jenige der auf dem Boden, mit ausgestreckten Armen im Kasten sitzt und danach laut zu lachen anfängt. "GABRIEL!" Schreit Dean erschrocken und springt sofort zur Seite. "Tut mir leid Dean-O. Aber ich dachte du bist Sam. Ich wollte ihn erschrecken." Meint dieser dann und hüpft lachend wieder aus dem Kasten. "Oh mein Gott Gabriel was zur Hölle ist das!?" Brüllt Dean heraus, als er merk das der Erzengel am ganzen Körper und im Gesicht voll mit diesem weißen Zeug ist. "Oh... das? Das ist bloß Rasierschaum. Wir haben eine Rasierschaumschlacht gemacht und Sam ist mit der Dose verschwunden und ich weis nicht wo er ist und was er vor hat." "Boah, ihr seid ja so Erwachsen." Meint Dean genervt und schaut dem kleinen Blonden dabei zu, wie dieser in das Bad rennt und mit nasser Kernseife in der Hand, lachen wieder zurück kommt. "Was hast du vor Gabriel?" Fragt Dean verwirrt und beobachtet das Geschehen. "Ich verschaffe uns nur einen kleinen Vorsprung, falls Sam hier reinkommt und uns mit dem Rasierschaum attakieren will." Mit diesen Worten beginnt Gabriel den Boden im Zimmer, nach der Türe mit Kernseife einzureiben. "Wie kindisch seid ihr eigentlich?" "So lange ich Rolltreppen in entgegengesetzter Richtung bezwingen kann, ist mir das egal wie kindisch ich bin." Kontert der Erzengel breit grinsend und stellt sich dann neben Dean. "Soll ich dich umarmen Dean?" Fragt der Blonde mit wackelnden Augenbrauen und Dean wirft ihm bloß einen 'Tu es und du wirst sterben' Blick zu.

Plötzlich hören die Beiden Schritte am Gang und schauen zu der Türe. "Dean. Da seid ihr ja. Ich hab euch schon gesucht." Mit diesen Worten steht Cas plötzlich vor der Türe und schaut die Beiden mit schief geneigtem Kopf an. "Das wird ja immer besser. Komm Cassi! Komm zu uns!" Sagt Gabriel laut lachend und deutet seinem Bruder mit einer Handbewegung her zu kommen. "Nein! Nicht!" Schreit Dean noch, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Als der Engel zwei Schritte machte, knallte er mit voller Wucht nach vorne und liegt jetzt auf dem Boden. Sieht schon ziemlich lustig aus, denn der Trenchcoat hängt über seinem Kopf, als dieser sich versucht wieder aufzurichten. "Cas!" Sofort lauft Dean zu seinem Engel um ihm zu helfen, doch was dann passiert konnte keiner ahnen.

Dean eilt seinem Engel so schnell zu Hilfe, das er vor ihm nicht mehr richtig abbremsen kann und dann rutsch er auch noch auf der Seife die am Boden ist aus und fliegt über Cas drüber. Dummerweise steht Sam in diesem Moment mit einer fetten, großen Kugel Rasierschaum in der flachen Hand vor Dean und dieser bekommt das Zeug fett ins Gesicht geklatscht. Als Dean dann vor Sam am Boden liegt und er wütend zu ihm hochschaut, meint Sam nur leise "Ups" und grinst ihn beschämt an.


End file.
